


The Atlantis Diary of Tricia MacMillan, Assistant Cook

by orbitaldiamonds



Series: Tricia 'verse [1]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Diary/Journal, Episode: s01e01-e02 Rising, F/M, Military, Other, Polyamorous Characters, Polyamory, Queer Characters, pansexual characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitaldiamonds/pseuds/orbitaldiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tricia MacMillan is a cook's assistant and wife of Corporal Sean MacMillan of the USMC. Both are part of Dr. Elizabeth Weir's Atlantis Expedition. This story is told from Tricia's point of view.</p><p>On indefinite hiatus but not abandoned. I swear I'll get back to it eventually!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough draft. Suggestions and constructive criticism are not just welcome but encouraged!

> Day One
> 
>     Before we left, Dr. Weir gave us all one last chance to opt out of the expedition. Oh, please! Like most of us wouldn't have traded certain friends and relatives for the chance to be here, even knowing it could be a one-way trip! Never mind what we found. :P
> 
>     Col. Sumner told us basically to get the hell out of the way until told otherwise so after Chef Louis and I pulled our crates of supplies to the side, that's what we did.  I waited half an hour to get this notebook out so I think it'll be awhile before we're able to set up, or find quarters, or even set up a bathroom.
> 
>     And since I'm hoping to publish this journal if the Stargate Program ever becomes declassified, I suppose this is as good a time as any to introduce myself. My name is Tricia MacMillan, and I'm the chef's assistant. I was a cook in the US Navy for four years, during which I met my now-husband Corporal Sean MacMillan of the US Marine Corps, also a member of the Atlantis Expedition. I left the Navy when my tour was up so that we could travel together (and so I could use my GI Bill to go to culinary school), and so that we could start a family without worrying about both of us deploying at the same time. We never did manage any offspring, which is just as well, I suppose, since we probably wouldn't be one of only three married couples on this expedition otherwise. (The other two are a botanist and a zooloigist, and a linguist and a nurse.)
> 
>     ...aww, Gen. O'Neill sent a bottle of wine. Wonder what the note says. Ah, well, not like I'll see a drop. Besides, I can account for all the rest of the booze on the expedition. (Well, unless some people brought their own as their personal it
> 
>     OH SHIT. The Lost City of Atlantis is underwater. WE'RE UNDERWATER. (I suppose that should be a no-duh statement considering the legends, but SHUT UP BRAIN) And still there's nothing I can do but sit here. I hate that the most helpful thing I can do is stay out of the way. I mean, it's not like there's an invading force where my firearms training (well, such as it is--I can hit the broad side of a barn but not much else) would come in handy. I just hope the situation continues to not call for any redshirts, because that's what Sean basically is as an enlisted Marine.
> 
>     I just heard that the city is losing power quickly because of people going out into the city to explore (they've already been called back) and even our being here in the gate room, pushing buttons and figuring out how stuff works. Col. Sumner and some others (including that yummy last-minute addition to the expedition Maj. Sheppard and not Sean, thank FSM!) just went through the gate to a world in this galaxy (and the gate here is different from the ones in the Milky Way [the two I've seen anyway!], more streamlined, and the chevrons light up in a pretty turquoise, and it has a shield!) to see about a place to flee to so we're not stuck here to drown when the shield holding the water at bay fails completely. I just hope the locals on that planet are friendly.
> 
>     Okay, now what? Just sit here?
> 
>     ...so we will just be sitting here. Honestly, we can't set up a small kitchen area? At least make, I dunno, sandwiches or something? At least let me hand out MREs, this is driving me nuts! Though I suppose I should get used to it. I'm the textbook definition of "nonessential personnel," after all.
> 
>     Louis says we should rest while we can. I'm having a hard time relaxing--understandably, wouldn't you think? But he ran the mess tent at the Alpha Site so I guess he's used to this sort of nothing-useful-to-do-while-impending-doom...impends. Well, I should at least try to take a nap.
> 
>     [several hours later]
> 
>     Oh no. Oh no no no. Dr. Weir just gave the order to evacuate.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlantis rises from the Lantean ocean, the Athosians arrive, and Tricia and Sean settle into their new quarters. (Nothing explicit in this one but there are mature topics discussed, and there will be porn eventually.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is a rough draft. Comments and constructive criticism craved!

> Day Two
> 
>     I am so fucking tired, and so much has happened, but I have to get all of this down before I go to bed or I'm gonna miss something.
> 
>     So, right after Dr. Weir gave the order to evacuate, Maj. Sheppard (what happened to Col. Sumner??) and the others who went offworld came back with a whole bunch of other people! Like we weren't just getting ready to FLEE ourselves. Then there was this HUGE jolt that knocked all of us around (I have this shiner that has a few people who don't know Sean looking at him askance; I set those people straight when I notice it myself) and THE CITY ROSE OUT OF THE OCEAN.
> 
>     It was the most beautiful thing ever! I wish someone had been filming because it was magnficent. We were all in the gate room, which is at the top of the control tower, and seeing the other parts of the city rising out of the water...as far as I'm concerned, that right there makes the whole trip worth it. (Oh yeah, I have a sentimentality streak a mile wide.)
> 
>     And the city itself! Such gorgeous alien (well, alien-ish, Dr. Beckett explained to me that we're the second evolution of the Ancients, which is why some of us have the ATA gene to varying degrees) architecture! I really hope I can go on some of the exploration missions around the city. This place is HUGE and I could totally spend the rest of my life here discovering new-old technology--well, assisting the military and doctoral types in their discoveries. :P But long before I ever even heard of the Stargate Program I'd said I'd be the janitor if I could live on the moon, or be on a generation ship leaving the solar system, and this is so much better than that.
> 
>     After that was an afternoon (by Lantean time; we left in early evening Colorado time) of moving our stuff out of the control room. We got all the food and food prep stuff (along with Louis's and mine and Sean's personal stuff until we could look for quarters) moved into the Ancients' own commissary (!!!) (also thank FSM for the strong backs of Athosians and Marines or Louis and I would be having an epic bitchfest about knee and back pain. Don't get me wrong, we did our fair share of moving stuff, but since it's food for 250 people and the machinery to cook/freeze/refrigerate it for several months, there's A LOT of it.).
> 
>     Wow, if I do publish this I'm really going to have to edit out all these parentheses. I am so scatterbrained it's not--actually, it is pretty funny. At least Sean thinks so.
> 
>     And speaking of Sean... :D :D :D
> 
>     Seeing as how he's a Jarhead, and a redshirt, and cannon fodder and all that, he was on one of the teams looking into the housing areas, and he managed to secure for us one of the bigger quarters. Probably a family unit. I like the idea of kids living here, especially with all the Athosian kids running around--especially since they're not mine and I can send them home! Anyhow, we have a master bedroom, a smaller bedroom, a living room, and the most awesome bathroom EVER, with a Jacuzzi-ish tub (though it's triangle shaped--weird!) and a shower that's more of a steam room type thing, but there's seating for two if you don't mind touching knees...not that we did. After all the lifting and exploring it was nice to just sit in the steam room and relax! It was romantic until we started to get lightheaded (must learn the settings on that thing), then stepped out into the much cooler-seeming-now room and made love in every room...and on the balcony (BALCONY! And almost every window in this place has an ocean view! XDDD), once we dragged some pillows and blankets out.
> 
>     Making love under the stars...in the No Longer Lost City of Atlantis...in another galaxy! It doesn't get much better than this.
> 
>     There are also the freaky alien vampire-type things that the Athosians were fleeing, and from what I've heard the mission to rescue Col. Sumner and the others who were culled (what a horrible term, like humans are so much livestock--which I suppose we are to them) by the Wraith made the Wraith situation worse, but there's really nothing I can do about that except work with Louis to make sure everyone's properly fed. (And the Athosians will make that easier and harder at the same time--more mouths to feed, but they know where to go to trade for more food, and some of them are good cooks, even if they've never worked with Terran foods.
> 
>     There's a party going on in the control tower, but once the food and drink were laid out, Sean and I high-tailed it to our quarters amid a bunch of knowing looks and smart-ass comments from people who really couldn't blame us, and got down to the sexytiems described above. I'm in the smaller bedroom writing this (Sean doesn't mind that I want this to be my craft room, in fact he claimed this room with the hopes of keeping the eventual mountain of yarn--if we can trade for some or if we get in contact with Earth again--in one room) while Sean is out like a light in the master bedroom.
> 
>     I'm tempted to go out to the party even as tired as I am, but in my post-coital buzz I might forget not to flirt with anyone else. Sean and I are both queer as three dollar bills (pansexual polyamorous cross-dressers, actually--in fact, we met at drag night at a club in San Diego. We were friends with benefits and swing partners before we actually fell in love with each other) and proud of it, but he is military and while being married will protect him from discharge under Don't Ask, Don't Tell,  it won't protect him from the other stupid-ass UCMJ rules about sex. So if we want to have anyone else over, we'll first have to scope out the command situation (how much are the command staff willing to overlook in terms of DADT/fraternization/etc) and then be careful about who we invite back to our quarters. After all, this is a pretty small community even with the addition of the Athosians, and if there's bad blood over sex matters it would be a lot worse than, say, at the SGC where at least then you can leave Cheyenne Mountain and decompress away from your co-workers.
> 
>     Fuck it. Bedtime. It's chilly in this mostly-empty room and Sean is doing his radiator act under an already warm blanket and mmm, snuggly sleep...zzz...


End file.
